High performance and reduced power consumption are important factors for semiconductor devices, especially in mobile and other battery-powered applications. With process technologies shrinking to sub-10 nm levels, supply voltages have decreased to below IV while operating speeds have continued to increase. Conventionally, bandgap voltage references are utilized to provide a stable, temperature independent, direct current (DC) reference voltage. This reference voltage may then be provided to a DC-DC converter to produce an internal, regulated supply voltage. However, process corner variations in a fabrication process may introduce differences in operation. Accordingly, a stable supply voltage may be inefficient or inadequate in different situations.